


First Meetings

by SunsetRose92



Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assumptions, First Impressions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: The first time he met the Agreste family, the Gorilla had many many assumptions.
Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Gorilla week. This is the last story! Very very short one-shot.

The first time he had met Madame Agreste, he had gone to the interview with several assumptions about the woman. He had dealt with the wealthy before. He new what to expect from a rich wife. Spoiled, demanding, obnoxious, bratty. Either that or a complete wallflower whose will was that of her husband’s.

The first time he met Madame Agreste, the lady was dressed in a simple but elegant dress, hardly any make up and tasteful jewellery. He was proved completely wrong and he was pleasantly surprised.

The first time he met Monsieur Agreste, he had entered the mansion with several assumptions about the wealthy head of the house. He’d read the magazines, he’d seen the interviews. He knew the type. Cold, distant, snobbish, perfectionist, demanding, controlling.

The first time he met Monsieur Agreste, in his cherry pants and cream jacket, hair combed back and austere expression, he was disappointed when he was proven right. He sighed.

The first time he met Adrien Agreste, he had entered the playroom not knowing what to expect. Would the young Agreste be like his mother? Would he be more like his father? Both? Neither?

The first time he met Adrien Agreste, hair wild and big smiles and light shining through his green eyes, he was delighted to find the young boy had inherited the best qualities from his mother, and a few more that seemed to be uniquely him. He hoped he would remain like that as he grew up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my little stories. Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
